character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Angus Young/Legacy
Angus Young is an assassin for Bebel and a former member of Pyramidis. His unique ability to delete anything he touched made him a powerful asset to the team, letting the rest of the assault squad steamroll through their opponents. Working in the underground division of Pyramidis, the Black Ops division per se, he was not very well known amongst the public. Even so, he proved to be one of the most powerful members of the organization, and gained great respect amongst his teammates and coworkers. After the team disbanded, chaos began to overtake the earth, his family being murdered in this domination. When losing both his team and the family he once knew, he began to lose his mind, becoming twisted into evil acts. Upon being recruited into Babel as a former member of Pyramidis, he felt a sense of belonging, giving his all to the organization in order to gain power for his new family. He became known by the alias of Spectre due to his power's mysterious nature and his ability to come out of seemingly nowhere. His power can be seen as paranormal, which happens to fit the title. Accepting this, he became a powerful member of Babel, working on various missions. Information Appearance Angus Young has rich, short brown hair that parts down the middle and compliments a clean goatee around his upper lip and chin. His thin eyebrows compliment his baggy eyes in a rugged sort of fashion, all of which sits on a strong, tan face with a square jawline. He has a light athletic body, with extremely muscular undertones combined with a slim structure. Due to his lazy nature, Angus is often seen wearing a t-shirt depicting a famous band along with sandals and baggy gray sweatpants. ---info on spectre still in progress--- Theme Songs *XXX *XXX *XXX Personality XXX Likes: XXX Dislikes: Aegis, Pyramidis, Debts Hobbies: Sleeping, Eating, Polishing his guns Background Arc 1 XXX Abilities Ability Type: Control Ability Range: Mid-Range Class: Defensive *Eraser - By gaining visual of an action (a punch, bullet, drawing a gun, etc.) and making contact with the attack carried out, Angus can nullify said action by some insane and twisted form of logic. However, he must know the force behind the attack and ''he must be able to touch the attack. *Enhanced - Due to the limits of his power, Young was injected with a substance by Pyramidis that enhanced his physical abilities. **Combatant - After being injected, Angus was subjected to intense combat training, making him one of the most dangerous hand-to-hand fighters in the world. Combat '''Style:' Judo, Boxing, Shaolin Kung Fu Paraphernalia *XXX Techniques *XXX Limitations *If he cannot make contact with the attack or he has no knowledge of the force behind the attack, then he cannot nullify it. **Also, if the attack is powerful enough, the erasure will fail and Angus will be blown back. *His pride prevents the attack from succeeding in a fight that he feels he can win. *Angus has a very bittersweet relationship with his past, and his relationship with Pyramidis and its members can catch him off guard and lower his combat ability. Trivia *His name, Angus Young, is a direct reference to the band "AC/DC," whose founders were Angus and Malcolm Young. **The reference is taken further due to the fact that he wears a lot of band shirts. *XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Bukaku's Stuff Category:Legacy